hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
The King
The King is the "Ruler" of Parano, and while he doesn't control everything, most humans are under his control. Once merely a young boy on earth, upon being suddenly transported to Parano, he managed to survive, and using his magic, he managed to influence a large number of people, forming a kingdom. Most of his vassals are controlled through fear of his seemingly unbeatable power, his information network, and sometimes by using hostages. The King is also the one controlling the door to the Heavens. Appearance The King has 2 forms, one is merely an illusion but is the form known by most. Original form: He looks like a young boy around 10 years old, with pale skin, an oval face, clear eyes, and a small mouth. His skin is cold when he is acting as the King, but after Haruhiro used resonance to calm him, his skin warm up. His voice is high but he is forcing himself to sound low when he is speaking as the king. In Parano, when seen in the throne room, he is naked. Illusion: He looks like a very large, but still human-sized, stylish bearded middle-aged man. However, when he is "stomping" someone he will appear to be a giant more than 10m high. He wears really stylish clothes, a tightly fitting black outfit made of a leather-like material which gives him a "bad man" appearance. His crown is the only real king-like part of his appearance. His voice is deep and soft, making the ones who ear it tremble. Personality On earth: The king is an intelligent but terrified boy. While he sees most people as idiots, he isn't really arrogant considering that his actions and very existent amount to nothing compared to the immensity of the universe. However, he considers himself superior to those he called the fool, having trouble even seeing them as human. Due to his intelligence, he is always worrying, aware of the possible threats lurking everywhere. Which while they had a low probability, could still happen after a somewhat long period of time. As such, the boy was always assuming the worst and imagining how he would deal with the incident he heard of. From the fact that he was seemingly the only one to worry about death, he comes to consider himself as a chosen one as a way to try finding a goal to his life and ease his fear. However, he is aware of how little he had achieved despite that chosen-one status. Ultimately, what scared the boy wasn't death itself but the slow decay of a slow death. But as scared as he was, he would still live mostly like a normal person. Since saying to the face of people that they are fools would only create enemies, the boy acted in a way that would make people think of him as a fun, cheerful boy. But as much as he was capable in his way to success, the boy was still aware that he would not be able to choose how he would die and was still terrified. In Parano: The King isn't arrogant and sure of his power, but rather carefree. At least, that's what the illusion shows as the real body is him. Well-hidden showing that the boy hasn't changed much in his fear of death and dangers. He seems, however, to have become more sadistic as he is seen smiling while making a shadow out of Tonbe and played with Ahiru about what he should do with Yonaki Uguisu. Plot Before Parano The king was once a just a boy in an unknown developed country likely on earth. At that time he was an overall normal person, albeit more intelligent than most and terrified of the fact that he was always in danger of dying and that he would likely one day slowly decayed and die. From a young age, he started reading a lot of high-minded literature and specialist manuals, his parents being willing to buy him a lot of those. But everything changed when he was around 10 years old, during a school trip while on the bus with the rest of his class, as they get in the mountain they were shallow by a thick fog, and the bus ended falling off a cliff. Of that accident, the boy was the only survivor. Sometime after entering the fog, they had been transported to Parano. However, it's unknown at which point they were transported since a car pass by the bus while in the fog. But from the fact that the boy notices that the fog smell after exiting the bus, entering Parano may have been the cause of the accident. In Parano The boy now traps in Parano, managed to survive thanks to his intelligence which helps him see through the laws of Parano. But also thank to his young appearance which led a lot of people to try to protect him. As such the boy was accompanied by a varying number of people, a lot of them dying, each time the boy learned from those people. If at first, he cared for some of those people, like the boy who called himself his big brother and died to protect the boy or the woman who cared for him like her own child and died. But he grows to dislike the way adults treat him but still uses his charms to have the adults help him. Still, his arrogant attitude made some people disliked him, his magic, however, made him useful and powerful enough for him to gradually become the one protecting the adults. One day he decides he was fed up with the adult and join a horde of dream monster in slaughtering his group. And after that, he creates his new identity: The King. Once the King created, he gradually gained control over most humans in Parano by crushing and killing all who opposed him, making shadows out of some and making some his vassal through intimidation, fear, and hostages. The King came to know more about Magic and chose to create the idea that magic was divided into 3 categories, in an effort to limit other powers by limiting the way they view magic and prevent a powerful individual to appear and threaten him. Later the King Second-vassal developed magic which didn't fit into a category leading the King to create a fourth's, Resonance. However, Tricksters are unaffected by that scheme leading the king to be worry of them. The King gained a large number of vassal but since he disliked useless people he would crush a number of them to create more shadows which would act as his spies. For a time he just wanders Parano amassing vassal and power but one day he became upset to not have his own castle When his vassals learned of that a number of suggestions were made: #A man calling himself The King's first vassal said that he would conquer the ruin no°2, the king agreed, giving him the title of knight and the honorable name Bayard. However, the man failed and was captured. #An untold number of vassal tried to complete Bayard task but none succeed. #As The King was thinking of conquering ruin no°2, his second vassal convinced him that the Iron Tower of Heaven was a way more fitting place for a king such as him. However, that vassal to never came back. #Again an untold number of vassal tried to finish the second vassal task but they too were never seen again, the only one who came back explained that they never were able to find the second vassal and that the Tower seems to go up forever. Enraged the king made a shadow off that vassal. #After the last failure, Sleeping Man was the one to convince the King to make his castle in ruin no°1, informing the King of the nature of the Door to Heaven. The Castle was built from the rubble of the once great city of Shiguhari, Rainbow Mole distinguishing himself during the construction. Once it was finished the castle was name Elephant castle for its size to a human like an elephant to an ant. Satisfied, the king offered to reward Sleeping Man who chose to be allowed to go sleeping near the castle. After that, The King had the castle be remodeled a number of times, making shadows of those who disappointed him. When he was getting short on vassals, The King would have other vassals look for recruits, but skillful recruits were few. From that point on The King decided to reward and honor those who, like Sleeping Man, pleased him. However, the day The king thought that, he was betrayed by one of his vassal who crossed the Door to Heaven while he was away. Enrage The King made shadows off all the vassals in the castle and move the Door from his room to the Throne room where it was chained and became the backrest of his throne. But noticing that having no vassal would be an issue, The King decided that from now on, he would lock in the dungeon those who didn't displease him too much rather than making shadows out of them. After those events, the king decided that he would now stay on the throne protecting the Door as only the king should be allowed to go to Heaven. However, he was too afraid of losing his powers if he were to cross the Door, and anybody would be able to cross after him. So he decided to stay in Parano and ask his vassal to bring him interesting and strange things. Later he came in contact with Alice, who was brought in by one of his vassals. To The King Alice was merely a funny show for him who had grown tired of his other vassal reverence. Alice was also the only one to whom he shows what the Door really was, opening it and forcing Alice to look what was beyond. Sometime after Alice was in the castle's dungeon from where she escape fleeing from the King. Later Ahiru became one of the King's vassal, and his lover Yonaki Uguisu take Alice's place as the King toy and double as a hostage. Later again, a vassal bring Team Io to the king, but Katazu is made a shadow for his attitude toward the King, and Katazu was made hostage. Level. 13 Heart, Open, A New Door As far as we know, the King didn't act during volume 13, likely remaining in his throne room, guarding the door. However, Ahiru did try to capture Alice on behalf of the King. Level. 14 Parano-mania The King didn't leave his throne room in that volume, however, he came into contact with Kuzaku when he was brought before the king by Io's team. The King accepts Kuzaku as his vassal and tasks him with finding more vassal, but task a shadow to with following him and Io. The King also as a shadow with following Ahiru. Finally, the King fells into Alice trap. While he was appraising team Haruhiro who were acting has if they had been brought in by Io to become his vassal, he was distracted by Ahiru acting like he was bringing the capture Alice to the King. Thank to that distraction Haruhiro was able to use stealth to evade the king awareness and the effect of his illusion, Haruhiro was able to locate the king true body but failed to use Resonance the first time. As the King was on the verge of stomping Haruhiro , Shihoru , still a Trickster destroyed Enba and start attacking the King, which was enough to get his attention. And as the King was on the verge of stomping Shihoru, Haruhiro, jump in trying to help her but was ultimately the one protected by Tonbe, which gave Haruhiro the situation he needs to use stealth a second time, and finally successfully use Resonance on the King main body while he was stealing Tonde life force. Using Resonance Haruhiro was able to convince the king to trust him, it's unclear but it's possible that the King was in a situation similar to a Trickster. After that, the King accepted to cross the Door but pause before it before being pushed by Alice. It's still unknown if the King was one of the 2 people Leslie chose to keep for other purposes. Castle Abilities On Earth: He was a very intelligent boy, with good social skills. In Parano: As the one who has created the 4 categories to limit other magic, he isn't limited by them himself and has multiple capacities: *As any Doppel user, the king is able to create copies of himself, however, he is able to create multiple copies (a great number of them)Volume 14, Chapter 18: the throne room is described as being cover in thorns which turn out to be the King's Doppels, however, not more than one Doppel is seen moving at a time. *The King is able to inflict illusions and indescribably great fear on his enemies, but he as to be aware of the target to affect themVolume 14, Chapter 18: Haruhiro is able to escape the king influence and illusions by using Stealth. *The King main body (and maybe the doppels) is able to sink into the floor to evade attack and move. *The King seems to have superhuman strength Volume 14 Chapter 13: The King thinks that he could easily destroy the whole Scarlet forest, and he is able to easily take off the chain of the Door to heaven. *The king main body can touch someone to absorb something (according to Haruhiro it could be: blood, water, life force) from the target to transform them into shadows. While the king real body is transforming the target, the illusion of the King is made bigger and act as if he was stomping the target, and that was the reason behind the transformation. Shadows: Shadows are people "stomp" by the king, they then become merely a shadow of their former form, they serve the King and act has his information network. They follow his vassals and look out for schemes against him, they can also attack if need be. Most shadows live in the lower level of the King's castle, as most of them are former vassal who displeases him. While shadows obey the King's orders, they seem to retain some of their memories. Relationships Alice The King calls her "Princess" and likes how Alice defied him unlike most vassals, but he also considers that Alice isn't a threat, the Princess being unable to act against him and ultimately obey him when he starts showing that Alice is going too far. Ahiru He is forced to obey the King since the king as taken his lover Yonaki Uguisu, hostage. Io Her and her party are forced to obey the king as he had taken hostage one of their members (Tasukete) and made a shadow out of another (Katazu). Sleeping Man He is one of the King's men, he seems to already have been in Parano when the 7 cities still existed, as such he was able to give the King valuable piece of information, which made him the king favorite subject and end up with the King accepting to give him a reward. The King is longing for more vassal like Sleeping Man, but respect his choice to sleep. Second-vassal Bayard Rainbow Mole Quotes Trivia References Category:Parano Category:Human Category:Magic User Category:Male Category:Un-categorized Parano magic user Category:Kings